Sick, As Told By Manic the Hedgehog
by Pansychic27213
Summary: Manic falls ill and is left at home. Of course, Robotnik won't waste any opportunities. I apologize if it sucks...


**A/N:** Hello, peoples! :) I feel that this needs no introduction, but I shall give one anyway! This story is fairly short and only slightly better than the first part of the series... Hold on! There's still like, eleven more parts to go. And I'm sorry they suck, and they'll probably all be separate... But I have n othing to say to counter how mch of a disappointment this is turning out to be... Yeesh, sorry...

**_General Rules I hope you can pay attention to:_**

1. If you're gonna drop me a message or review, please do not use curse words or insult me. I understand if you're joking (or something). It's not that I've exactly got virgin ears (or eyes)- you saw my fandoms list. It's just that, cursing makes you sound poor. I honestly hate it because people can find other ways to express themselves besides cursing. I understand the occasional "Holy Crap!" It's a common exclamation of surprise. But please, don't degrade yourself by swearing. Find other ways to express your feelings.

2. If i use a curse word in my writing, it will almost always be "starred out", like so G*. I only do this because some characters commonly curse, and to make them not curse would be out of character. If a character that usually curses is not cursing, it is probably because they are around children or have deemed cursing inappropriate for the present situation. Please do not call me a hypocrite if I use a curse word in my story and call you out for cursing in a review.

3. I will try to respond to any reviews I do get, but I am a very busy person. Don't flip out if I miss your review and don't reply. I may only respond to a few reviews if I find them especially interesting or thoughtful *hinty hinty*

**Sick, As Told By Manic The Hedgehog**

Manic woke up. It was still dark outside. Sonic snored in the top bunk. Manic coughed. Suddenly, his stomach hurt really badly. He climbed out of bed and entered the bathroom. He turned on the sink and splashed his face a few times. He took a little drink of water.

Manic turned around to go back to bed. He suddenly felt as though his ribs were stabbing his lungs and his mouth began to water. He flipped back around and lifted the toilet seat cover. Then he threw up.

Sonia woke up and noticed him vomiting. She woke up Sonic and found some crackers in the kitchen. Sonic got a glass of water. They waited for Manic to stop. Sonic gave him the water. Manic took small sips and took deep breaths.

Sonic pulled Manic's arm around his shoulder and got him into bed. Sonia gave him the crackers. Manic ate one before going back to sleep. Sonia pulled Sonic outside the van.

"This is the third time this month that Manic has just randomly thrown up!" she exclaimed.

"I know! I know! But there really isn't that much that we can do except help him get back into bed and eat carefully." Sonic replied. He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed.

"Maybe he's allergic to something!" Sonia suggested. Sonic snapped.

"That's it!" Sonic cried. "Tomorrow we'll rub different kinds of foods on his arms to see if he has a reaction!" Sonia smiled and nodded.

"I feel better already just having a plan," he said and then yawned. They went back inside and went to sleep.

In his lair, Robotnik talked to Sleet an Dingo. "By releasing the youngest hedgehog to my infectious antibodies, he will become very sick! Then Sonic and Sonia will be forced to go on some mission without him! When they leave, you two will get Manic and bring him back here. We will use him a bait for Sonic and Sonia. Once we have all three hedgehogs, Queen Aleena will be forced to come to their rescue! Then we can capture her as well and the prophecy will never come true! It's fool proof!"

Sleet and Dingo nodded and laughed. They prepared themselves with hunting equipment and waited for orders in their red vehicle.

The next day, Sonic went into town to grab a chili dog. He learned from the townspeople that Robotnik was hosting a party for some aristocrats. He raced back to the van to tell Sonia and Manic. When he got back, he found Manic still in bed.

Manic was coughing and groaning. Sonia has sitting on the end of the bed. Sonia took Sonic outside.

"Manic's really sick! Maybe this is what all the throwing up was all about? Maybe he' just been really sick and now it's really hitting him?" Sonia suggested.

"Maybe. In town today, I heard some people talking about some party. When I asked them what they were talking about, they said Robotnik's having some big fancy party. It can't be good because Robuttnik hired musicians! Real musicians!" Sonic cried.

"What do you think it means? What could he be celebrating? We need to find out!" Sonia declared.

Suddenly Sonic felt very worried. "What about Manic? If he's sick, then he can't come with! What should we do?" he asked.

Sonia looked over at the van. Manic had propped himself up in the doorway and had listened to their conversation.

Sonic noticed him too. He sighed. "Manic, what do you think we should do with you?" he asked.

Manic slipped and fell over a little bit, but he caught himself. He looked up at Sonic and said,"I would love to like come with you and all, but I can't even stand on my own two thieving feet. You should go without me."

Sonic smiled. "Well, why we standing around here like a bunch of slowpokes then?" he asked. He picked Sonia up an sped away in the direction of Robotnik's lair.

Manic closed the van door and went back inside. He was getting into bed when someone knocked on the door. Manic sighed and turned around. He opened the door and saw Sleet and Dingo standing there. He quickly closed the door and locked it.

"Not cool. Not cool at all!" Manic gasped. He grabbed a blanket and pillow. He filled the pillow case with crackers and water bottles. He snatched a piece of paper and scribbled 'HELP!' on it.

Outside the van, Sleet and Dingo pounded on the door. "Open up hedgehog!" Sleet cried. Inside the van, Manic pulled a lever near the door. A hatch in the middle of the floor opened. Manic climbed inside.

Now underneath the van, Manic crawled towards the nearby river. He jumped out from under the van and scrambled into the forest. He climbed a tree. He tied himself to the tree with the blanket.

Sleet saw Manic's wild dash into the forest. He grabbed Dingo and they followed in hot pursuit. They ran right past the tree where Manic sat. They kept running until they fell into the river. Manic laughed.

As the sun began to set, Manic climbed back inside the van. Sonic and Sonia were sitting on his bed looking worried. When Sonic saw Manic, he jumped up.

"What happened sib? Where were you?" Sonic asked quickly. Manic climbed into bed.

"Don't drag this out into some long drama. You're all dirty. We found a note. What happened?" Sonia asked.

Manic sighed. "Look, I'm really tired and sick. Sleet and Dingo just chased me into the forest and I tricked them into falling in the river. The note was just a backup in case of like, some serious emergency per-say." Manic fell right asleep and Sonic and Sonia were left with no more questions.

**The End**

**A/N: **Don't hate me? *smiles nervously* F-feel free to throw tomatoes... Sorry the ending sucked again. I was really bad at that...


End file.
